


What I Go To School For

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Band Of Jonas Brothers, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Only to add salt to his wounds, Y/N walks by with her boyfriend, whose hand was tightly grabbing her ass. Peter gritted his teeth and took another bite from his sandwich.





	What I Go To School For

“Peter, are you sure you’re okay?” Ned pesters once again.

 

In reality, he wasn’t okay. He turned down the a chance to be on the Avengers. He was the reason Liz Allen and her mom had to leave the state. He destroyed Mr. Stark’s jet, who had assured him it was okay, but the thought that he had upset Mr. Stark was still stuck in his mind. 

 

Instead Peter just nodded and waved Ned off. 

 

Only to add salt to his wounds, Y/N walks by with her boyfriend, whose hand was tightly grabbing her ass. Peter gritted his teeth and took another bite from his sandwich. 

 

The bell rings through the lunch room of Midtown High School which signals the end of the period. Peter lets out a groan, knowing he has to go to math now. All he could think about was Y/N right now. 

 

Sitting through his class, his eyes gloss over and Peter’s lost to the dream of him being the one who walks the halls with Y/N. The thought of holding her hand alone makes Peter’s cheeks feel hot. His trance is broken when Ned slaps his shoulder. He’s awoken to find the teacher glaring at him.

 

“Sorry.” Peter mumbles.

* * *

 

After school, it’s time for patrol. While Peter stops the alleyway robbers and usual thugs, his mind is completely occupied by Y/N. One stop by her house wouldn’t kill Peter, right? It’s not like he hasn’t done it before. With that thought, he webs up his last thug of the night and quickly swings to the window of Y/N’s apartment. 

 

He’s perched on the roof across the street, using his enhanced hearing to listen to Y/N’s conversation on the phone. 

 

“What do you mean I’m being ridiculous!” She yells. Peter can’t hear the person’s response if he got closer he could, but that was risking her seeing him. 

 

“Luke! Is she lying? Did you really send her your nudes?” Y/N yells. Peter perks up. Obviously, he’s not excited she’s upset, but the prospect of her being single for the first time in a while. He was excited about that. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s it then,” She pauses, “fuck off Luke.” Peter almost falls off the roof with glee. She steps out of her window onto the fire escape, wiping her eyes. All the glee and excitement that Peter felt before is gone when he sees her red eyes. Peter tries to move out of sight, but when their eyes meet, his feet stay planted. She smiles at him, well not him, but Spider-man. Peter waves back, then rips his feet from their place and swings away. His heart beats almost out of his chest. This is his chance.

 

The next day at lunch, Y/N sits alone, quietly scrolling through her phone and munching on an apple. Peter and Ned walk into the lunch room and see her sitting. Peter eyes widen as they sit at their usual table. He bounces his leg under the table and nonchalantly glances at Y/N every few seconds. 

 

“Should I ask Y/N to sit with us?” Peter asks, still staring at Y/N. Ned puts his sandwich down.

 

“Are you insane?” 

 

“No, look she’s sitting alone. I don’t want to be rude.” Peter says.

 

“Why would it be rude? We don’t know her.” Ned says confusion etched in his expression. 

 

“I-I don’t know! I’m just going to ask her.” Peter stands up, the screeching of the chair against the tile makes the hair on the back of Peter’s neck tingle. As he slowly walks over to her, she doesn’t look up from her phone.

 

“Uh,” Y/N’s eyes glance up and she clicks her phone off, “Hi.” 

 

“Hello, can I help you?” She questions.

 

“Well, I just noticed that you were alone, and was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friend.” Peter says, motioning over to Ned who waves. 

 

“Well, sure.” Y/N says. Peter’s mouth goes dry. 

 

“Great.” Peter coughs out. Y/N only smiles as she grabs her bag and follows Peter back to the table. 

* * *

For the next few weeks, Ned, Peter, and Y/N sit together at lunch every day.  

 

“For real?” Y/N laughs out.

 

“Would I lie about something so serious?” Peter smiles.

 

“So, you’re telling me that you saw Tony Stark spill a smoothie on his pants?” Y/N laughs.

 

“I did!” Y/N smiles admiringly at Peter. 

 

“I bet you did.” 

 

Ned notices the look on Y/N’s face. The one he sees when Peter looks at her. The one he sees when his parents look at each other. A total love-stricken puppy dog eyes type look. It’s almost gross to him. After a few more minutes of Peter and Y/N’s obvious flirting pass Ned decides he’s not interested in being a third wheel much longer. 

 

“Oh crap! I totally forgot I need to print my assignment for English! I gotta go!” Ned exclaims, getting up and running out of the lunchroom. 

 

Peter and Y/N smile at each other and fall into a comfortable silence. 

 

“Peter?” Y/N says.

 

“Yup?” Peter says, raising his water bottle to his lips.

 

“You wanna go to like a movie or something?” 

 

Peter nearly chokes on his water.

 

“W-What?” Peter sputters. Y/N laughs.

 

“Listen, Peter after Luke, and all that you were really there for me, honestly you’re what I came to school for.”

 

“I’m what you go to school for?” Peter gasps. Y/N laughs and nods.

 

“Well, yeah I’ll go to a movie with you! I’ll do whatever! I’m yours!” Peter smiles.

 

“Well until I leave for college.” 

 

They both laugh as Ned watches from the door, a grin stretched across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
